Talk:The Black Marker
Speculation Please place all further speculation below and not in the main article, unless you happen to have concrete evidence for your claim. Thank you. Below I've posted the speculation that was once part of the main article: : Purpose and use :Though very little has been revealed directly about the original Black Marker, if it functions similarly to the Red Marker found on Aegis VII, then the purpose of the Marker seemed to be a ''warning - a warning sadly unheeded. Much like our quandry about what to do with radioactive leftovers in the 21st century, the Marker's purpose was seemingly to cause unknown future discoverers to be wary of the Necromorph biomass:'' :*The Marker likewise contains a message that "We considered ourselves to be mighty," in that they left a marker which withstood untold eons, long after there is no other trace of their civilization, and "this frightens us, and it should frighten you." They made their Marker forboding, in anyone's vision; it's spiky, and most organic things find spikes (like thorns on plants and teeth or claws on animals) to be anathema. Its size is ominious and hulking, and it clearly captures the attention, declaring "I am important, listen to what I have to show you." :*It triggers psychic visions with an anti-Necromorph agenda. It has been speculated by the fandom that the original visions Altman saw, of Necromorphs attacking, killing, and raising people as monsters, were intended to alert him that fooling with the Marker was ''dangerous; unfortunately, possibly because the Marker was never made to interface with human minds, it was unable to simply project to Altman an image of himself or of its creators, declaring "the bioform whose DNA appears hereon is dangerous and destructive. You must not recreate it, and if you find it in the wild, you must leave it alone or destroy it."'' :*It contains the DNA of the Necromorph recombination bacteria-form. This is presumably for identification purposes; just as we have plans to inscribe details (in languages we and hopefully future civilizations will understand) of the radioactive material being stored deep underground, the creators of the Marker left the Necromorph DNA inscribed upon it, so that if it were to be found, those finding it would know to get away as fast as possible. :*The marker is also obviously designed to function as a weapon ''against the Necromorphs. The Red Marker creates a sizable Dead Space around it when it is activated; presumably the Black Marker is even more effective. '' it is possible the marker did not originnly make necromorphs '' ''I think the original marker found on earth was made by a domed alien race but so life could live on they made the marker it has the instructions encoded on it to create life. I think When it was reverse engineered the red marker a mistake was made like human skin cells damaged the encoding and the necromorphs mainly the Hive mind were made ﻿from the encoded instructions It is not my intention to be antagonistic or anything, it is simply we must hold our articles to certain standards. Haegemonia(talk) 02:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I have to say, I have a feeling that you are right. I feel there is something deeper to the Marker. But what I've seen in Dead Space 2 and later in Dead Space 3 would disprove your theory. I wonder why - I explain this to myself as that there was some change between Dead Space and Dead Space 2 that changed the conception of the Marker. I find the conception of the Marker very polarized now, I feel it says that the artifact is only evil and is very malevolent (which would oppose that the Marker warns us of it's dangers). Purpose So the marker doesn't cause hallucinations, it's just the human brain's defense mechanism from some higher purpose? That's deep. The marker could be doing anything, and we don't even know it. My best guess, the marker is trying to tell us something. It's probably like an alien time capsule. It could be broadcasting some final distress message for all we know. Mr White 23:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) It could be something humanity from the future left behind to prematurely educate us of something. Or as I thought of some phenomena before Dead Space, it could be something that alters a person's mind to control only with his psyche, or he can produce what he thinks is there, making it reality. If it goes like this, Isaac will probably have to venture into his deepest hallucinations, fighting off necromorphs, and solving puzzles. Suitable Image? Yes, there is an image of the supossed Black Marker that appeared in the Dead Space 2 Dimentia Trailer. Here it is, and I'd just like to ask if it's a suitable image. You see, it is the Black Marker as it does not have the Red Glint that the Red Marker has, and looks incredibly old with scratches on it's surface, also it' quite hard to notice the DNA Patterns on the surface and lacks them so, I would like to ask if this is a suitable image. It symbolically, in the Trailer, spins Clockwise while turning Red, symbolically standing for the Reverse Engineering. Is this suitable for tha Article? Well, it'd be ''kind of cheating ''because we haven't actually seen the Black Marker, and we're just assuming it looks like that. For all we know, it might not be black (I haven't read Martyr, sorry if we know it is), and, as it rather validly states on the Trivia it would have to be about six miles wide at least so, no, I think we should wait until we actually see it. Plus, I just figured that was just a neat little thing on the trailer to make it look cool. Best ask somebody who doesn't make paragraph long points about this issue like I do, y'know, one of those important guys like Subtank and such. Captain tweed 23:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Just an idea, really. So, they found this artifact in Mexico, right? I speak from the lack of data on the wiki, they mad no effort to find out where it came from, what built it..Nothing. And I may be getting way way way ahead on the whole series..Like, I may be going beyond Dead Space 3, 4, or 5 but um..I'm curious...Could it be possible that the necromorphs have a home planet, so far beyond the Milky Way that the humans in the Dead Space universe just haven't discovered it? I doubt that the artificat itself is a holy relic, like the Apple of Eden or soomething. But I won't deny it..It's just that..In a science fiction genre, it doesn't seem likely that the marker came from some kind of God. This is all just ideas. But I'm just interested in knowing where it came from. Maybe it was part of something bigger? Maybe some gigantic alien being with some kinda helmet had a piece of it broken off in some kind of global disaster..Maybe its part of a spaceship? Maybe in the Dead Space universe, they decide to go the Scientology kind of way (Unitology IS based off it by the way), and maybe aliens DID in fact create humans, and as such, the necromorph is just part of another experiment? Just because Isaac is on this insane rampage to destroy a bunch of replicas of some old ancient stone, doesnt mean that the necromorphs would die off like that. The marker had to come from somewhere. And frankly, it excites me to think about it.Iluvnecromorphs:) 03:01, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, but why is it written that the creation of Red Market is a result of some tests on Black Market? This is not right unless Martyr is not canon. Black Marker wanted to be copied. He loaded all the necessary info right into Altman's head. Then Altman put it into computer and that is how Harmon got it. As for the different test's results, Altman himself stated that there is too much various info to find the way to create a new Marker. Gelious 11:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Who created the marker Who were the creaters of the black marker. We don't know. --The Milkman | I always . 04:51, June 15, 2012 (UTC) From what Dead space 3 has shown us (yeah, SPOILERS) The markers are created by the Brethren Moons, massive necromophic creautures formed from the biopheres (Or prehaps only the infected tissue? I would go with the former becuase of the sheer size of the brethren we have seen) of an enitre planet and recombined into this massive entity. The Marker's affect the minds of sentient creatures, and project the signal which initiates necromorph conversion. When enough Necromorphs are near the Marker, it begins Convergence and assembles a new Brethren. The Markers were apparenty studied by Earthgov because they provide immense amounts of energy, The Markers do this probably because of the amount of energy required to throw material into space for Covergence, and also because civilizations are much more likely to gather and aid in the spread and replication of the Brethren's markers in persuit of this power. But, considering the Brethren need to be manufactured like this, and the sheer technological know-how needed to make the markers apparently both physics-defying and a really horrible kind of von-neumann machine that can replicate from fairly simple elemental components it is likely they were created by another VERY advanced species, either intentionally or accidentally. Either way that knowledge is probably lost, because of how barren local space is thanks to the Brethren Moons. Neogunner (talk) 20:46, February 6, 2013 (UTC) In response to Neogunner, I understood it to be different. The markers are constructs that cause convergence thereby creating a Brethren Moons, not the other way around. Basically they are like construction devices to facilitate the moon to connect to that main network of 'necromorphs moons'. These moons talk back to another network which I believe is what the fourth game may delve into if it is made. The necromorphs may not even be the main element behind all this, perhaps there is another controlling factor orchestrating this network. Citadel535 (talk) 07:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Citadel535 This is starting to sound like a chicken and the egg question.... The Milkman | I always . 07:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- I went through a few talk pages looking for the answer on "Who created the Black Markers ?", and I found this discussion. It might be 3 years late, but I just thought I'd share some thoughts for the benefit of future discussions. Personally, I don't think the Brethren Moons created the Black Markers, it just doesn't make sense. As mentioned by Citadel535 above, the Markers are the ones which created the Moons. And it would seem that the Moons lack the technological prowess to create something like a Black Marker (although, they can manipulate intelligent species to do their dirty work). Furthermore, the Black Marker on Earth is 65 million years old ! I believe that an even bigger force is at play here, perhaps an advanced, malevolent race of aliens who control or used to control the Brother Moons ? 65 million years is a long time, so maybe this race had gone extinct... perhaps consumed by their own creations ? The possibilities are endless. Ultimately, it is up to Visceral Games to craft another clever plot twist in Dead Space 4. Personally, I applaud Visceral Games for seamlessly connecting the "Make Us Whole" mantra from the first Dead Space all the way to Dead Space 3 without any big plot inconsistencies. For those who played the game in 2008, it all came together and made perfect sense 5 years later. What doesn't make sense though, is how the Black Markers on Earth and Tau Volantis came to be, and why humankind never stumbled upon the numerous other Brother Moons for the hundreds of years they've been in space (then again, space is BIG...). And if the Brother Moons knew where Earth was all along, why did they wait until the Tau Volantis Moon had 'awakened' to launch their attack on Earth/ Luna ? The best way to explain these inconsistencies would be that Isaac and Carver were killed at the end of Dead Space 3, and the whole Awakened DLC was just a hallucination... it is hinted in the dialogue as well. Perhaps, Visceral Games meant to leave Awakened ambiguous like they did. It looks like we'll never see a Dead Space 4 anyway, not in the next few years. We may as well expect a total IP reboot like Tomb Raider or God of War. And this rant is getting out of hand now, so I'll stop here. Cheers, - Aero7 04:35, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Mass Hysteria It is possible that Necromorphs never existed at all, but were the result of mass hysteria caused by the Markers. This explains their ability to survive without eating food, as well as other things. As for why the Markers would cause such a massive hallucination to dozens of species, I really don't know..Hubba. Jubba. Lollywash! (talk) 03:24, May 18, 2014 (UTC)